


Defeated

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has to concede defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r_grayjoy).



Remus conceded defeat. He had tried everything he could think of to win Severus back, or even just to get the other boy to speak to him again. Severus's only response to any of his efforts, however, was a sneer. Most of the time he appeared to be unaware that Remus existed.

Maybe you couldn't die of a broken heart, but that was what it felt like.

Wandering out to the Quidditch stands, Remus sat in huddled misery, pretending he was there to watch the Gryffindor team practice, but seeing instead Severus's tiny precise script, telling Remus he never wanted to see him again. Remus had burned the letter lest one of his mates find and read it. Sirius in particular had a fine disregard for property rights. Remus couldn't stand the notion of having to endure his friends teasing him about Severus, especially not now that he wouldn't even have Severus himself.

The practice had ended. Remus trailed back to the castle after the team and the other Gryffindors who'd been watching. Last to enter the doors of the building, Remus saw Severus in the shadows to the left.

"Severus," he began, and took a few steps toward him.

His face expressionless, Severus ignored Remus. He brushed past and disappeared down the stairs to the dungeon.

With a tight throat Remus watched him go. For a second he'd thought he heard Severus's footsteps falter, but he must have been mistaken.  


**Author's Note:**

> This follows the double-drabble "Parting" and the drabble "Second Letter."


End file.
